


Postal Praises

by Zeghxtifveil



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil
Summary: Magical girls in the city work hard to keep citizens safe. It's not uncommon for them to receive letters from fans. Not all Mahou are popular, well known, or even registered. This is a collection of fan-mail to those girls.
Kudos: 4





	Postal Praises

Dear Hazmat Girls,

The other day, you saved my Dad. He does important work in the sewers. He told me abowt how you delt with the monsters down there. Youre all so incredible! When Waste goos the baddies! When Gas throws her grenaids! When Virus sends out her ameobas! All your powers R awesome. I wish I could meat you and thank you in purson, but this paper will have to do it insted. Thank you for everything you do!

Ai Sato


End file.
